Secret Items
Secret Items are items hidden in catalogs that could be found by clicking on certain or parts of items in the catalog. Hovering over the object on the catalog page that "hides" the item makes the mouse change icon, and clicking it reveals a popup window with the hidden item(s), with a sound effect being played sometimes. List of Secret Items Penguin Styles 2017 = Penguin Style Feb'17 (Beta) Penguin Style Feb'17 Penguin Style Mar'17 Penguin Style Apr'17 Penguin Style May'17 Penguin Style Jun'17 Penguin Style Jul'17 Penguin Style Aug'17 Penguin Style Sep'17 Penguin Style Oct'17 Penguin Style Nov'17/Herbert Style Penguin Style Dec'17 |-| 2018 = Penguin Style Jan'18 Penguin Style Feb'18 Penguin Style Apr'18 Penguin Style May'18 Penguin Style Jun'18 Penguin Style Jul'18 Penguin Style Aug'18 Penguin Style Sep'18 Penguin Style Oct'18 Penguin Style Nov'18 Penguin Style Dec'18 |-| 2019 = Penguin Style Jan'19 Penguin Style Feb'19 Penguin Style Mar'19 Penguin Style Apr'19 Penguin Style May'19 Penguin Style Jun'19 Penguin Style Jul'19 Penguin Style Aug'19 Penguin Style Sep'19 Penguin Style Oct'19/Sled Style Penguin Style Nov'19 Penguin Style Dec'19 |-|2020 = Penguin Style Jan'20 Penguin Style Feb'20 Better Igloos 2017 = Better Igloos Feb'17 Better Igloos Mar'17 Better Igloos Apr'17 Better Igloos May'17 Better Igloos Jun'17 Better Igloos Jul'17 Better Igloos Aug'17 Better Igloos Sep'17 Better Igloos Oct'17 Better Igloos Nov'17 Better Igloos Dec'17 |-| 2018 = Better Igloos Jan'18 Better Igloos Feb'18 Better Igloos Apr'18 Better Igloos May'18 Better Igloos Jun'18 Better Igloos Jul'18 Better Igloos Aug'18 Better Igloos Sep'18 Better Igloos Oct'18 Better Igloos Nov'18 Better Igloos Dec'18 |-|2019= Better Igloos Jan'19 Better Igloos Feb'19 Better Igloos Mar'19 Better Igloos Apr'19 Better Igloos May'19 Better Igloos Jun'19 Better Igloos Jul'19 Better Igloos Aug'19 Better Igloos Sep'19 Better Igloos Oct'19 Better Igloos Nov'19 Better Igloos Dec'19 |-|2020= Better Igloos Jan'20 Better Igloos Feb'20 Igloo Upgrades Snow and Sports Snow and Sports Feb'17 Snow and Sports May'17 Snow and Sports Aug'17 Snow and Sports Dec'17 Snow and Sports Feb'18 Snow and Sports Jul'18 Snow and Sports Jul'19 Snow and Sports Nov'19 The F.I.S.H. Game Upgrades Costume Trunk Quest for the Golden Puffle Fairy Fables The Haunting of the Viking Opera 2017 Ruby and the Ruby Penguin Play Awards 2018 Battle of the Ancient Shadows The Penguins that Time Forgot The Haunting of the Viking Opera 2019 A Humbug Holiday 2019 Rockhopper's Rare Items Rockhopper's Rare Items Feb'17/Rockhopper's Rare Items Jun'19 Rockhopper's Rare Items Dec'17 Rockhopper's Rare Items Mar'18 Rockhopper's Rare Items Dec'19 Pet Furniture Love Your Pet Pet Furniture Love Your Pet Jun'17 Pet Furniture Love Your Pet May'19 Adopt A Puffle Adopt A Puffle 5th Catalog Treasure Book Treasure Book Series 1 Treasure Book Series 2 Party Catalogs Box Store Catalog Monster Maker Catalog 2017 Operation: Blackout Catalog Medieval Catalog 2018 Monster Maker Catalog 2018 Backstage Music Catalog 2019 Adventure Catalog 2019 1st Week Adventure Catalog 2019 2nd Week Medieval Catalog 2019 Great Puffle Circus Entrance Prize Booth 2019 Trivia *The only secret items in the Penguin Style catalog every single month are the Viking Helmet and the Blue Viking Helmet. *The only secret item in the Better Igloos catalog every single month is the HD TV. *Secret items are mentioned in The F.I.S.H. Category:Secret Items Category:Items Category:Clothing Items Category:Penguin Style